For the love of Fuji Syusuke
by Emerald-rei
Summary: 10 unrelated one shots featuring our beloved genius in 350 words only for each. Mostly Tezuka x Fuji, but there are a few Atobe x Fuji, Fuji x Ryoma and Saeki x Fuji. One of them is represent as a doujinshi.
1. Undeniable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Well, I'd love to own Tezuka and Fuji, but unfortunately I don't.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General

Pairing: Slight one-sided Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

I plan to make a collection of one-shots that stop at 350 words. Don't ask me why lol. :P I just feel like writing something short with hints of pairings inside. But I am not sure if the readers will like it or not. So please drop a review of your opinions okay? Thanks for reading!

Edited: The main title is changed to 'For the love of Fuji Syusuke' since the one-shots will mainly focused on the adorable tensai.

**: Ready… Go :**

1st – Undeniable

Fuji Syusuke watched silently as the returns flew back towards the center of the opposing player in amusement. Tezuka Kunimitsu was displaying one of his excellent skills, namely Tezuka Zone. Their captain stayed in one fixed position, only using a leg to adjust his posture. All returns that were aimed at outside of his range would fly back towards him as if they were drawn into a black hole.

"This is one of the reasons why Tezuka is considered a national level player by the others."

No matter how the opponents struggled and no matter how much effort did they try to break his skill, the returns were still back to Tezuka's side. Obviously, Tezuka's controls were absolutely perfect. Although Fuji was reluctant to say 'Only Tezuka can do that', but he was not sure he could display the skill as well as the stoic captain. Fuji might be able to perform 'Tezuka Zone', but he was not interested to copy others' skills.

"It's amazing how the returns will go to Tezuka's side as though they are attracted to him ne?"

Echizen Ryoma raised an eyebrow upon hearing his senior's remark. He was standing next to Fuji behind their coach's bench and was watching the match interestedly before the other's remark snatched his attention away.

"Aren't you one of the attracted, Fuji-senpai?"

His blunt reply caused Fuji to reveal his sapphire eyes in mild bewilderment. He never thought the twelve years old boy would have realized that. Not that he underestimated Echizen, but he was sure no one would honestly know.

"Game and match! Six games to love!"

As the referee called out, everything was over. Tezuka had won again, just as expected. One could never expect less from their respectful captain, after all. Fuji was snapped out of his reverie as the group cheered and approached their captain to congratulate his flawless victory.

"Aa, apparently it's undeniable," was what the older answered before he slowly walked towards the cheering group.

The youngest regular of their team only smirked in reply as he lowered his Fila cap out of habit.

**: The End of 'Undeniable' :**


	2. Unexplainable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Nyu, nope I own nothing except the plot.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight suspense, slight angst

Pairing: Slight Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

As I said, I am making a collection of one-shots mainly featuring on Fuji. I received some encouraging reviews and decided to go on with my plan! Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone. Here I present the second one-shot (unfortunately, it's unrelated to the first one), but I hope you like it.

Please drop a review if you think I shall continue the one-shots. Thanks for reading!

**: Ready… Go :**

2nd - Unexplainable

"It's raining… just like that day."

A forlorn figure was leaning on the wall with his sapphire eyes focused on the outside. It was raining heavily outside of the school, reminding him of a particular match he had against their team's youngest regular months ago. The match was thrilling as both prodigies tried to win against each other. But, Fuji did hold back, only displaying half of his strength instead.

Vividly, he remembered after the match, Tezuka approached him and asked him two questions. He answered the first one and ignored the second one by keeping silence.

"_Where does your real self lie?"_

This question, no matter what, Fuji admitted he could not find an answer to that. Maybe he already had the answer and was reluctant to reply the soaking captain. Or maybe he did not understand himself well enough to find such answer within himself.

The sandy-haired boy emerged from the shelter and walked into the rain, welcoming the sensation of the coldness on his skin as he was soaked wet. He looked upwards at the dark clouded sky with a small bitter smile.

"I am sure you won't be able to find an answer to that, Tezuka."

As if on cue, he felt someone's presence behind him and he already predicted who it was. Fuji closed his eyes, ignoring the other to enjoy the rain a little longer. Meanwhile Tezuka only stared at the shorter boy in silent. They needed not to speak in full sentences to know what was going on. It was ordinary for them to communicate with a few words, or sometimes, without using any words. Actions spoke for them, and both comprehended it well.

"I don't understand why you asked me that." Finally, Fuji decided to quit his mind games and go for a direct question as he gave a bemused look at the taller.

"Not everything is explainable, Fuji," Tezuka replied shrewdly as he gently pulled the prodigy closer to him, shielding him from the rain with his umbrella.

Perhaps, they really did not need a reason to stay together after all.

**: The End of 'Unexplainable' :**


	3. Unmistakable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Ha, who thinks I own it?

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight humor, slight romance

Pairing: Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

I did try to write this once, but failed due to some reasons. Now that I have shortened it to 350 words, I bet it's good enough. :sweats: By the way, if you fail to catch what happens in the end, I guess you need to re-read it lol… :chuckles:

I always wondered what Tezuka will do if he is rumored to be kissing with Fuji. :laughs: My mind is evil, yeah.

Please review, thanks.

**: Ready… Go :**

3rd – Unmistakable

"You are kidding!"

Laughing nervously, Momoshiro Takeshi waved his hands around disbelievingly. He did not trust what he heard from the acrobatic senior, Kikumaru Eiji. There was no way to prove the rumor was true and he would _never_ ever believe it, unless he had seen it with his very own eyes.

"Nya! I didn't believe it at first too! But Kaidoh said he witnessed it!"

Still, it was not something to be believed of; _definitely_ not. Momoshiro refused to acknowledge the ridiculous fact.

"Mamushi's eyes have serious problems!"

Before the two second years had the chance to tear each other's throat apart, a deep commanding voice echoed across the courts.

"An argument among regulars?"

The question was not to be answered, because it was more like a dare to the others. Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing at the center of the courts and was glaring at the gulping members. Standing behind him was Fuji Syusuke with his trademark smile. Apparently, both of them were back from the principle's office.

"Twenty laps, everyone."

Everyone groaned mentally but they obliged nonetheless. When they were done, Fuji was tackled by his exhausted red-haired classmate.

"Hoi! Fuji! Is the rumor true?"

"Hmm? What rumor?"

Fuji decided to play dumb because he wanted to see the other's pout, which was what his friend just did. Oh, it was so adorable.

"Nya! Don't play dumb now, Fuji! The rumor says Tezuka and you _kissed_ in the school!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Fuji's shoulder, successfully stopping him from answering to the remark. Then, the unexpected thing happened, causing everyone to drop their jaws in shock at the stunt Tezuka pulled. It lasted for a few seconds, but left a great impact. But, Fuji managed to seize the golden opportunity to snap a picture of the hilarious expressions on everyone's face.

"Unmistakably there'll be no more rumors."

The genius grinned widely before strolling after their captain, leaving the surprised regulars.

"And it'll be?"

"A precise fact," the stern captain replied earnestly.

Chuckling, Fuji glanced behind them for a moment. "You know, their reactions were similar to the teachers'."

**: The End of 'Unmistakable' :**


	4. Unbelievable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Nyu, I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight humor

Pairing: Tezuka and Fuji (friendship)

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, minor manga spoilers, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

I am addicted to these one-shots:chuckles: Anyway, I have always wanted to write about the bowling arc! It won't leave my mind that Fuji is… well, you'll read it soon. :grins: Enjoy! If you have any idea, do feel free to tell me!

Before I forget, the bowling arc is picked from _manga, _which explains why Tezuka is still with them. Please keep in mind manga and anime version are different.

Kindly drop a review okay? Thanks!

**: Ready… Go :**

4th – Unbelievable

When Fuji Syusuke collapsed after having a drink of Inui's newly invented juice, everyone was shocked. Not to mention they were terrified until they became speechless. Normally the feminine genius would have smiled and complimented on Inui's juices. He was the _only_ one who claimed to like the nasty liquids!

"Nya! Even Fuji can't stand the foul thing!"

Kikumaru Eiji yelped in a panicky voice as he instantly backed away from the said juice while everyone else was staring at the vinegar in fear. With a gulp, the bowling game resumed as the rest took their places.

Kawamura Takashi, whose palm was injured and thus was spared from the horrible fate, took a glance at the said person lying on a nearby bench. Both the faces of Fuji and Kaidoh were pale. Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was also fortunate enough to escape from Inui's juice, merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

After the bowling game ended with a few more unconscious victims, Tezuka found himself walking beside a pale Fuji. He glanced at the genius and saw Fuji flashed a thin smile.

"You did it on purpose."

It was not a question, but a remark. Tezuka did not need to know the reason behind Fuji's acting, but he decided to confront him about it nonetheless. And his statement alone caused Fuji to broaden his smile. Slowly the colors were returning to his pale flesh, as if the other could control his blood flow.

"Saa… It'd be fun to see the reactions on each of your faces. Well, excluded your usual poker face, Tezuka."

Twitch. The taller boy did not think him being a real life expressionless pillar was a bad thing. Certainly he did not appreciate being mocked by Fuji, of all people. Upon receiving no reply from the bespectacled boy, Fuji rubbed his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"You saw through it though. Or shall I say you doubted me from the beginning?"

"You are just unbelievable, Fuji."

"I take that as a compliment, Tezuka."

Prodigies were convoluted, Tezuka mused, _especially_ the one walking beside him now.

**: The End of 'Unbelievable' :**


	5. Unpredictable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns the characters, but I own the little pointless plot here.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight angst

Pairing: Slight Atobe and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, possible anime/manga spoilers, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

Honestly, I like this pairing for no reason. My first attempt on this pairing is 'Winning and losing', making this the second attempt. Well, enjoy reading. Oh yeah, if you noticed earlier, my one-shots normally have double meaning based on the individual titles. :)

Please drop a review. Give me some ideas if you like. :bows:

**: Ready… Go :**

5th – Unpredictable

From a safe distance away, Atobe Keigo smirked in amusement as Fuji Syusuke gave the St. Rudolf's manager, Mizuki Hajime, his malevolent look. What made such a foolish person thought he could win against the well-known genius from Seigaku?

"Idiot. Fuji is not one to reveal his real strength that easily. What a mistake he did, na Kabaji?"

The Hyoutei captain continued to observe the sandy-haired boy as he humiliated Mizuki in front of everyone by not allowing him to gain even one point. His Insight told him, the other was doomed for sure. Fuji would _never_ forgive someone who hurt his friends, let alone hurting his precious younger brother, Yuuta.

"Such opponent is the hardest to deal with."

The remark caused the rich boy to raise an eyebrow. Sure, he found no reason to deny the fact Fuji fitted perfectly into the category of 'prodigies'. However, he did not agree with that statement saying Fuji was one of the hardest opponents to deal with.

"Wrong. He is hard to deal only if you fall into his traps."

Somehow, the diva could see pass through the said genius, even though it was only for a blink of the eye. He caught the glimpse of the bitterness in Fuji's sapphire eyes and the forlorn look on his face. It was a rare yet beautiful sight, Atobe mused.

"I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning, Atobe."

Despite having a respectful title of a 'genius', the nickname itself had brought more than just fame and respects to Fuji. Apparently, it brought bitterness into his life as well. His only younger sibling deserted him and hated him because he loathed how people see him as a shadow of his older brother. Certainly, it hurt him deeply.

"That means ore-sama can see through him."

Regardless of what the others thought, Atobe swore Fuji was not as mysterious and unpredictable as the rumors said. After all, he just saw a fragment of the other's inner demon. The next thing he knew, the Hyoutei captain desired to witness such rare sight again, _if _Fuji allowed him again.

**: The End of 'Unpredictable' :**


	6. Uncontrollable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: I'd be happy to own them, but the fans will also be happy to… murder me. Lol.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight romance, slight angst

Pairing: Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, minor anime spoilers, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

I tried to make Tezuka as IC as possible, but urm… he is kinda hard to write. I always think he's more than just a stoic and dull captain with a fondness to give out laps… :smirks: Ehem. Hope you enjoy this one-shot as well then!

Please drop a review okay? Would love to know what you think. Thanks.

**: Ready… Go :**

6th - Uncontrollable

Everyone was stunned when they saw tears rolling down on Fuji Syusuke's face after he had lost the match to Tezuka Kunimitsu. Even the said captain was startled to see Fuji cried. After all, no one saw that before, and definitely no one could expect it. Winning and losing mattered not to the genius, because he found pushing the opponent towards the edge was more entertaining and not even the victory itself could bring the same thrill.

Yet, Fuji claimed to be unsatisfied to lose that day. It only meant one thing; Fuji had _finally_ learned to be serious, which he realized he lacked of it for being a prodigy. It was all thanks to Tezuka, who opened his eyes and heart.

"Fuji…," Tezuka's voice trailed off as the sandy-haired boy's tears continued to fall. Fuji was crying but the other knew it held more than sadness; it was also the tears of joy. Oh, Tezuka had the sudden urge to wipe those tears away with his thumb.

He was never one to openly show any emotion to anyone, including his own family. But deep down, they knew how he felt even without having told. To him, feelings were often led to desires and it would ruin one's discipline. Thus, he trained himself to control his desires, successfully masking his own emotions in the process.

Ironically, it took _only_ one person to crumble his perfectly built shield.

"Thank you, Tezuka," the feminine voice murmured softly.

If one looked closely enough, they could see Tezuka's hazel eyes softened. He was torn between his discipline and his feelings. Should he surrender to his desires? Or should he hold onto his belief? His answer was given at the moment his hazel eyes laid on Fuji.

For once, Tezuka decided to throw aside his belief as he raised a hand and caressed Fuji's cheek in a slow motion. Feelings led to destruction, someone said. But he could care less now. Everything did _not_ matter anymore.

"Don't mention it."

Sometimes, not even he could control his heart because… literally a certain genius had _stolen_ it.

**: The End of 'Uncontrollable' :**


	7. Unstoppable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Say, would you mind if I own them?

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: General, romance

Pairing: Fuji and Ryoma

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

I have wanted to try writing about the Thrill pair for quite a time, but because I am more of a Tezuka and Fuji pair fan, I think it's hard to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my first attempt on Fuji and Ryoma pair.

It is in a higher rating because it involves an obvious but mild romance scene. So please stay away to those who dislike shonen-ai or love between boys.

And please review. Thanks.

**: Ready… Go :**

7th – Unstoppable

To say Fuji was revengeful was an understatement, or perhaps it might be an insult. He avenged the people he cared out of protectiveness. It was not in his natural to use violence as a tool to revenge, no matter how sadistic he was at times. So the tool for his revenge was _humiliation_.

Everyone knew nothing else mattered to him except his beloved yonger brother. His brother Yuuta lost to Akutagawa Jiroh in less than fifteen minutes, making his brother became a victim in some nasty rumors. Thus, in order to stop that, he convinced Tezuka to let him play in Singles 2 to avenge the younger Fuji and won the match gracefully. All he did was not for his own victory, but his brother's.

Mizuki Hajime, the manager of St. Rudolph, taught Yuuta a technique despite the harm it might cause to his arm. For that, Fuji swore he was not going to forgive that so-called manager of a purple freak. That day when they had a match, Fuji's aura was so threatening and fierce. He won after humiliated Mizuki greatly, but he did not feel happy of his own victory. Instead, he was satisfied just to teach Mizuki a lesson.

When Echizen Ryoma won against Yuuta, the older Fuji had not done anything out of ordinary. The twelve years old boy did not know whether he was lucky or not to be spared from Fuji's wrath, but he knew it was only for a time being. He already snatched the other's attention more than enough.

One day Fuji approached him, and it was then the boy knew it was time. Astonishingly, Fuji did not want a match as the boy expected, instead he requested nothing. Bewildered, he did nothing as his lips were claimed by the other gently. It was not a demand; it was an unspoken _command_.

Speaking of which, the younger prodigy considered himself the luckiest victim of all. He had also learned a new fact of the other; Fuji was irresistible and _definitely_ unstoppable when he had his gorgeous sapphire eyes on certain things.

**: The End of 'Unstoppable' :**


	8. Unfavorable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Let's see… how many disclaimers did I come across? Do you honestly still need them? Saa…

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight romance, slight angst

Pairing: Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, minor anime spoilers, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

Back to TezuFuji! Tezuka is hard to write, I know I mentioned it before. But I can't help to say this again. Oh yeah, did anyone know that 350 words are actually the standard in examination for Malaysian SPM students? It seems short in my opinion. :grins:

Please review ne? Thank you.

**: Ready… Go : **

8th - Unfavorable

"What's your favorite color?"

Whenever someone asked him that, Tezuka Kunimitsu merely answered 'Blue or green'. He could not decide whether he liked blue more than green or vice versa. It was just a color to him anyway. Should he care to think more on such useless question? He had far more important things to attend to, he mused. Answering such question would be Inui Sadaharu's job instead of his.

"Ne Tezuka, blue or green? _Choose_ one," a soft voice said behind of him, reminding him not to let his guard down again next time. Fuji Syusuke always managed to sneak behind him even if his guard was up though. Being a genius really paid off, apparently.

"Why bother?"

Hastily, Tezuka turned and decided to counter Fuji with another question. His evasive reply only earned a chuckle from the sandy-haired boy.

"Do I need a reason to?"

Fuji replied using Tezuka's evasive technique of answering his question, which it pissed Tezuka a little. Mind games were included in his list of dislikes, did he ever mention it? Ignoring Fuji's question, Tezuka thrust his belongings into his bag and slung it over his shoulder before he stepped out from the clubhouse. Fuji, who was smiling knowingly, immediately grabbed his bag and went after their captain. They heard their vice-captain's voice saying he would lock the door and bid them goodbye.

"I think you prefer _blue_ more."

Still, Fuji did not want to let him off, did he? He had had enough of the question and Fuji's persistence.

"What made you think so?"

'Answering a question by asking another. Tezuka, you've learned how to play my games by my rules now, haven't you?' Thinking silently, Fuji's grin went broader. "Urm… instincts?" Fuji replied innocently.

Tezuka stopped in his tracks and stared at Fuji, who opened his eyes to reveal a pair of sapphire gem-like eyes. Sharp, observant, serious, collected… and Tezuka realized there was _something_ else that held within the gaze.

"… Perhaps you are right."

At that moment, green seemed to be a _less_ favorable color if compared to blue in Tezuka's opinion.

**: The End of 'Unfavorable' :**


	9. Unimaginable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: Maybe if I change gender and name, then I might own PoT.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, slight romance, slight angst, slight AU

Pairing: Atobe and Fuji, implied one-sided Saeki and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, slight AU, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

Urm… this is my first attempt at Saeki and Fuji. Lol, although it's one-sided. :grins: College has started so I guess I might not update so often in the future. By the way, the first story – Undeniable, is going to be a doujinshi drawn by none other than myself, of course. I'm sorry to say it's still incomplete, but once I am done with it, I'll post the link. So, hope you like it!

Drop a review if you like them. Thanks!

**: Ready… Go : **

9th - Unimaginable

"You'll be sorry if you are just fooling around. He might not look like it, but Fuji is actually _very_ serious in this kind of relationship," a young man said in a firm voice with a slight threatening tone. "If you hurt him, I'll make you pay. I have heard enough of your playboy rumors to doubt your sincerity," he added dryly.

The other merely raised an eyebrow without feeling offended. However, he chose to ignore the remark. "You're _attracted_ to him," he replied simply.

The first person was startled by the bluntness, but he recovered soon enough. "Yes, he's important to me," he answered without hesitation.

His straightforwardness gained a smile from the other. "I like your honesty, Saeki" he stated. Over the years, he had learned to be more humble and changed his egoistic attitude, although occasionally he would still be a little snobbish. "For that, I'll look aside the fact you just threatened me," he said with a mischievous smirk. Upon seeing no response, he turned away towards his white Mazda. Before Saeki Kojiroh could stop him, he glanced over his shoulder and showed his left wrist. "Do you see this?"

Puzzled by the odd question, Saeki narrowed his eyes for a better look. At first, he was positive there was _nothing_ on the other's wrist, but for a flicker of second, he saw something. There was a glowing bracelet on the left wrist. However, when he blinked, it was gone from the view.

As if reading Saeki's thought, he declared in a clear voice, "A _bond_ that he had upon me. It's unimaginable that for such a person like me to be settled down by someone like him, but again, Syusuke is just that kind of person." He smiled as he lowered his hand. Closing his eyes, he continued, "I can assure you. It'll _never_ be broken by me." And he entered the car without saying anything more.

Watching the white Mazda being drove away, Saeki titled his head upwards to gaze at the cloudless blue sky wistfully. "Atobe Keigo… you are lucky to have him."

**: The End of 'Unimaginable' :**


	10. Unavoidable

**For the love of Fuji Syusuke**

Disclaimer: I draw PoT doujinshi, fanart and write fanfictions, but then I don't own them. Pity…

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: General, romance, slight suspense

Pairing: Saeki and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, slight AU, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), 350 words and pointless plot.

Second attempt at Saeki and Fuji pairing! A few requested for this pairing, and so I did another story mainly focusing on these bishies. Hope you like it!

Any idea? You may request or give me some ideas! Thanks.

**: Ready… Go : **

10th - Unavoidable

Saeki Kojiroh did not have the heart to know why it had to be him. Really, it was beyond all the logic. Yet, when it was something related to someone named Fuji Syusuke, who was just like a fallen angel in the boy's heart, everything seemed to make sense. It was as if Fuji could cast some strong magic spells to brainwash anyone. Though, Saeki knew not to deny the fact Fuji had, _indeed_, cast a spell on him.

The spell of love found its way to bind his heart together with the famous genius, and for that Saeki would thank Kami-sama for eternity to grant him such a lovely angel.

"Ne, Saeki, _fly_ with me," the same melodious voice requested softly, as if he was daring Saeki to refuse. However, apparently the boy took it literally.

"Humans aren't supposed to have wings, silly," he found himself replying in a half-joking voice. But when he caught a glimpse of sapphire eyes staring at him intensely, all thoughts were left aside. He might be an angel in Saeki's eyes, but Fuji was also known as a devil to the others. How could he forget the most well-known fact for even a second? "Just joking," he added guiltily when he saw the sapphire eyes reflected that Fuji was slightly hurt.

Thus, he swore to himself never to upset the other again even though it sounded so silly and childish to the others.

"Saeki, I'd appreciate it if you keep your thoughts to yourself," a stern voice interjected suddenly.

Oh, did he say it out aloud? By judging the look on the others, Saeki knew he must have said it and grinned sheepishly. Beside him, Fuji chuckled softly. "Fuji, let's fly _together_," he declared as he hold Fuji's right hand tightly.

Still, he could not understand why he had agreed to this. Sky diving was his _most_ dreaded sport of all others. Yet, his beloved prodigy had been persuasive and stubborn that they must 'fly' together; literally _or_ not. It was understood to have a lover like Fuji because it was simply unavoidable.

**: The End of 'Unavoidable' :**


End file.
